Need You Now
by moosmiles
Summary: After the death of his father, 22 year old Luke finds 19 year old Lorelai in the Indepence Inn playing games with her 3 year old, Rory.


**Title: Need You Now  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 1  
Fandom: Gilmore Girls  
Summary: After the death of his father, 22 year old Luke finds 19 year old Lorelai in the Indepence Inn playing games with her 3 year old, Rory.  
Comments: So I came up with this idea. I don't know if it's ever been done. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.**

Luke whipped at his mouth, looking at the half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He never really cared for the stuff. Not usually. But today wasn't a usual day. Luke's dad had died several days ago and today was the worst of it. The funeral. The day where people you don't even know appologize for your loss and tell you how much they'll miss him, then they walk away as if nothing happened. But something did happen. His father died and was buried in the ground.

Luke's body had found its way to a build and he stood in front of a door and reached out. He fumbled the door open. The step inside was much larger than he anticipated, causing him to stumble.

Once he had pulled himself up with the help of a table, his eyes fell upon a nineteen year old girl, her feet covered in kleenex boxes as she skated around the room, a hotel foyer, swiftly. Before her stood a little girl of three with her own kleenex boxes on her feet as she raced ahead of the older girl.

"C'mon, Mommy," the little girl squealed, rushing past a couch.

"Rory, you got to be quiet," the older girl, somehow the child's mother, hushed, hurrying after the little girl. "People are sleeping."

The little girl, apparently named Rory, stopped abruptly and pointed at Luke, standing before her, "Mommy, why is Wuke here?"

Lorelai walked over to Rory quickly and picked her up. "Um, I dunno, Sweetie." She kissed her daughter on the head and whispered, "Why don't you go lay down on the couch with dolly. I'm gonna take care of Luke. Okay?"

Rory only nodded, "Okay."

Lorelai smiled, putting her daughter down and watched her scoot off before turning back to Luke. She pulled off the kleenex boxes. "Luke..."

Luke furrowed his brow, swaying slightly, "Lorelai..."

Lorelai sighed, her eye catching the vodka bottle. She walked over to him, taking the bottle in one hand while linking her arm into his, "C'mon." She carefully lead him to the kitchen in the back.

She helped him sit on a stool, leaning up against a counter. She started the coffee machine. "What are you doing, Luke?" she asked, looking back at him.

Luke ran a hand across his face and then just stared at her blankly.

"Your so drunk," Lorelai stated with a frown. "This isn't like you."

Luke shook his head, pointing at her as he slurred, "You... know nothing about meeee."

"I know you enough," Lorelai stated, pulling up a stool next to him and setting the bottle on the table. She looked at him. "This was full when you started drinking."

Luke shook his head, mumbling tiredly, "It was three-fourths full."

Lorelai smiled sadly, "Well, you only drank a fourth of vodka. So I won't make you drink as much coffee as I was going to or eat as much. You'd be turning into my mother when Grams is in town." She laughed to herself for a minute and then sighed, rubbing his arm. "Luke..."

Luke grabbed her arm securely and leaned in, crushing his lips into hers.

Lorelai's eyes went wide at the sudden action, but she relaxed, kissing him back softly. She slid her arm up around his shoulder, pulling tighter to him and even fell off her stool into a standing position between his legs with her back pressed up against the counter.

Luke slid his tongue against her lips. Lorelai opened her mouth willingly, slipping her tongue against his. She kissed him passionately. He kissed her harshly, running his hand through her curls.

"Mommy..."

Lorelai pulled back from Luke with a gasp. "Rory," she got out breathlessly. She stared back at the three year old. Rory stood there, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Mommy, why are you kissing Luke?" Rory asked.

Lorelai rushed over, pulling up her daughter and placing the child on her hip. She smiled, "You want something?"

"I'm thirsty," Rory mumbled, burying her face in Lorelai's neck.

Lorelai rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her forehead. "I'll get you some water," she stated, putting her daughter on the counter.

Luke gave Rory a little smile and spoke, "Hi Kiddooo."

Lorelai pulled out a cup, turned on the sink to fill it with water. She turned it off to watch the interaction.

Rory smiled sleepily, "Hi." She furrowed her brow curiously, "Why are you so sad?"

Luke sighed, "My dad died."

Rory nodded, "Well, I don't see my daddy."

Luke frowned, "I'm sorry, Rory."

"It's okay. Mommy said he's looking for us..." Rory started to rant.

"Oooookay," Lorelai said, rushing over and picking up the toddler. "Here's your water. Now, go back to bed."

"Okay," Rory nodded, taking the cup and took a sip.

Lorelai kissed her daughter's head and smiled, "I love you."

"Love you," Rory echoed between sips as Lorelai put her down. The little girl left the room, satisfied.

Lorelai smiled, watching Rory leave the room. She turned back to Luke and sighed heavily, "Luke..."

Luke looked up at her with a smile. "What?" he asked, getting up to meet her.

Lorelai watched him. For someone a bit drunk, he moved gracefully. Or maybe she was drunk. No. He had all the alcohol. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when his hand ran his hands up her arms and into her hair. She fluttered her eyes closed, relaxing at his touch.

Luke's lips touched her forehead gently and muttered into her ear, "Thank you."

Lorelai shook her head, "We're not done." She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "You're going to have a terrible hangover in the morning and I want to make sure that doesn't happen. So you're going to eat and drink coffee. Then you won't feel like you're dying when you wake up tomorrow... today...

Luke shook his head, cutting her off, "Lorelai..."

Lorelai frowned, "Do leave."

Luke smiled softly, "I need to go to the shop."

Lorelai nodded, leaning her head closer to his, "Just one more..."

Luke leaned into her, kissing her softly on the lips in obligation to her and stroking her hair curly hair back gently. Lorelai sighed contently, closing her eyes as she kissed him back.


End file.
